1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pump assemblies, and in particular to pump assemblies for therapeutic inflatable cell apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Therapeutic inflatable cell apparatus are generally of two types, pressure relieving supports and compression therapy garments. Pressure therapy garments are adapted to be secured around a specific limb (for example a calf, a thigh or a foot) of a patient. Control of such garments is conventionally effected by a pneumatic pump unit.
Pressure relieving supports are typically in the form of mattresses and cushions and comprise multiple inflatable cells which are sequentially inflated and deflated to provide appropriate pressure area therapy.